I Want You
by springofthedandelions
Summary: Dramione. Smut. Need I say more? Rated M for a very good reason.


'_I want you.'_

The way she had said it had been totally believable. Her tone had been low – she clearly didn't want others in the area hearing her utter such suggestive words – and her eyes had stayed locked on his as she spoke it. It had shocked him enough to hear her say it but he was even more shocked when she walked off without a look back. The crowded pub suddenly went from an enjoyable place to have a drink to somewhere he desperately wanted to get out of and search for the girl who had just caused rather disturbing emotions to form within him. He was not the type to fall head over heels for a girl – especially not someone like _her _– but the way she had dipped her head seductively – Hermione Granger, seductively? – and said those words and walked away had left him tingling with excitement. He wanted her right back.

He sculled the rest of his drink, threw some muggle money onto the bar and began making his way through the crowd, pushing rather roughly to get through. People complained but he couldn't care any less – he would just use a Confundus charm if need be anyway. She would almost be long gone and he couldn't let that happen. Who knew how many nights she sat alone in a bar, drinking herself away? An opportunity like this doesn't present itself very often and Draco Malfoy was not one to let something like Hermione Granger slip out of his fingers. Not for a second time, that's for sure.

There had always been chemistry, always been something between them. He was never sure if she had felt it too but he always had and it frustrated the hell out of him. She was a Mudblood, filth. Not to be associated with. So why was he thinking about her after all these years? His usual flings weren't doing it for him anymore and lately he had found his thoughts turning back to the brown haired girl who had always caught his eye at school. After the war he lost track of her and what she was doing. Now, on a night when he was bored out of his mind and looking for some bimbo to take home, who happens to be sitting at the bar in the pub he visited almost every night? None other than Granger. They had chatted over the night, sticking on easy topics and never discussing subjects like jobs or love lives, but towards the end he had noticed her flirting, something that had turned him on to no end. She then had leant in close and said those three words. It gave him goosebumps even now to think about it. He finally pushed through a crowd of girls who stood by the door and with a burst of cold air, he was outside.

His eyes roamed the car park but he couldn't see her and he heard a growl forming in his throat. Surely she hadn't left? Why would she after the way she had been all over him tonight? He scanned the area again and finally spotted her. She was leaning against a car on the opposite side and was watching him with what looked like amusement on her face. He walked swiftly across to her, his face blank; he didn't want her to know how much he wanted her. This was for him to enjoy and he didn't want her to try to take advantage of his feelings towards her. He stood in front of her, not sure whether or not he should make the first move or not but was spared the thought as she launched herself at him.

Their lips crashed together in a furious burst of unbridled passion and for a fleeting second Malfoy thought perhaps she felt something for him but that thought was wiped away as she drew him closer, one hand on his back and the other snaking its way up his shirt; he had other things on his mind. His tongue found hers and they moved together forcefully, as if neither could get enough. He felt himself growing hard as her fingers scratched his cheek and he found himself slightly shocked. This was not the Hermione Granger he had expected.

"Where will we go?" He asked breathlessly as she broke her lips away only to place them on his neck. He sucked in a breath as she sucked on his skin and her hand that had been on his chest moved down to the buckle of his pants. He almost laughed at the craziness of the situation – he was sure she hadn't had that much to drink – but held it back, forcing her head up to look at him. "Granger. I live nearby, shall we go?" A quick nod from the girl in front of him and he took her hand, twisting on the spot and appearing a second later in his bedroom. He smirked at how good he was before pushing Hermione on to the bed.

Her face registered shock at how rough he was but he ignored it. Using his wand he tied her hands together above her head and saw the longing in her eyes. It only excited him more. The skirt she was wearing was off in a heartbeat and he admired her pale skin, licking his lips slightly as anticipation filled him up. He crawled on top of her, his lips finding the soft skin between her legs and Hermione let out a small moan, the sound of it only spurring him on further. His fingers twisted around her briefs and he pulled them down, throwing them on the floor to join her skirt and a burst of excitement rushed through him; she was already wet.

One finger stroked the soft skin of her thighs and he watched her face, enjoying the way her eyes closed and she gasped softly. He moved further up and pulled her top over her head, leaving it sitting on her tied up hands and undoing her bra. She was now fully exposed but whether it was due to the alcohol she had drunk or whether she was normally this way, she watched him with no shame at all. Desperate to feel her skin on his, he stripped his own clothes off before turning his attention to her breasts, squeezing them roughly in his hands. Another moan escaped her lips as his mouth sucked her nipple, his teeth biting it carefully. Her hips raised up off the bed and he grinned to himself.

The cry that filled the room as he entered her took him by surprise and he looked up at her in alarm, sure that he had hurt her somehow. The pleasure that showed on her face gave him chills and he went on with fucking her as hard as he could. It was clear she enjoyed it rough and it only made him want her more. With each thrust she let out a moan and he brought his lips down onto hers, their tongues finding each other again. She sighed into his mouth and he broke away, resting his head on her shoulder and biting it softly. She clutched his back, her nails digging into his skin and the pain mixed with the pleasure almost sent him over the edge. Her lips found his ear and she licked it carefully.

"Make me come." She whispered and her breath tickled him. If possible, he thrusted harder and harder, desperate to make her come and to come along with her. It was too quick, however, and he knew there would be more to come later. With a final cry, she came, her walls clamping around him and causing him to come with her. She jerked in orgasm and he placed kisses along her neck where sweat glazed her skin.

Malfoy liked to think he was good in bed – more than good – and he always tried to ensure that both parties got their fair share. But there was something about Hermione that made him want to give her more, to pleasure her until she couldn't take anymore. And it was this thought that stuck in his head as he lowered his head, taking her breasts in her mouth again and earning another moan from Hermione. He glanced up and saw her mouth open in anticipation, a small smile tugging at her lips.

His hand ran lightly down her stomach and into the sensitive area in between her legs, his fingers brushing her outer lips. Her breathing was shallow and he could tell she was enjoying it by the way her hips kept lifting to force his hands further into her. With no warning, he shoved two fingers inside her and she cried out similar to the way she had earlier. His hand was fast and he pumped it in and out as hard and fast as he could, his other hand grabbing her breasts and squeezing them tightly, his fingers twisting her nipples in tight circles.

Just when she seemed close to coming, he removed her fingers and Hermione groaned at the loss, looking down at him. He enjoyed how helpless she looked with her arms tied up though he knew she enjoyed it just as much. Ensuring he kept his eyes locked on to hers, he lowered his head and dipped his tongue downwards, skimming her lips and she lifted her hips once more. Tearing his grey eyes away from her brown ones, he set to work separating her lips and attacking her clit with such force that Hermione cried out louder than she had before. He smiled to himself and kept up the pace, his two fingers entering her slowly and his tongue working her clit. The combination sent her crazy and she cried out, coming loudly and jerking violently.

Malfoy smirked, pleased with himself and Hermione's reactions to what he did to her. He had no idea what would happen next – whether this would happen again or whether it was a one time thing – but he knew he wouldn't be forgetting it for a long time to come.


End file.
